


Piggyback

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "well that ain't right", I saw the small amount of fics for this ship and went, M/M, and so this fic was born, it's ridiculously short but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Gonta gives a tired Kokichi a piggyback ride.





	Piggyback

Kokichi softly giggled as he swung his legs tiredly, careful not to kick Gonta or unbalance himself. "Woooow! Gonta, you're too tall! I think I can see Mom's house from here!"

Gonta blushed as Kokichi moved to get more comfortable. "Gonta is glad Kokichi is happy!"

The two of them had gone to a carnival, by Kokichi's insistence. Gonta was too large to enjoy most of the rides, but Kokichi was thrilled that he was the one to show Gonta everything the fair had to offer. Petting zoos, merry-go-rounds, pony rides, betting games, funnel cakes! -

And of course, the ferris wheel, which was the last excitement Kokichi could take before he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Gonta smiled as he adjusted his grip on Kokichi, humming something he heard at the fair. After Kokichi nearly collapsed, he immediately demanded Gonta carry him home, and Gonta was more than happy to oblige - to both the shock and delight of Kokichi Ouma. Gonta remembered the small supreme leader giggling for the first few minutes as Gonta walked, but now he was quieter, only speaking up occasionally from his perch on Gonta's back.

 _Fair must really have tired Kokichi,_ Gonta thought, and he couldn't be more right as Kokichi fell asleep right on his back.

What he missed, however, was the small little smile Kokichi gave as he fell into slumber, and the snuggling in he gave as his eyes closed. Kokichi whispered something before he slept, but whether Gonta heard it or not will forever remain a mystery.

"Nishishi, goodnight, my beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP. AS WELL AS OUHOSHI, NEEDS MORE CONTENT!!
> 
> ... What's even the ship name for Gonta/Ouma anyway? Ougonta?


End file.
